


Team Building

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: Short & fluffy team building exercise - implied Klance, set sorta-post season 7 (everyone is alive & on Earth, but timeline/setting isn't super important to the story.)





	Team Building

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because it builds trust! You paladins need to learn to work together!! Now here are the rules. You can’t touch your partner, you can’t steer them. Verbal commands only! And don’t let them hit any walls!”

The plan was for them to pair off randomly. One blindfolded, the other would lead them across the room, avoiding any visible, but transparent, walls. 

Hunk with Pidge; Shiro with Allura; Keith with Lance. 

Take one guess who complained the loudest. 

***

Even back on Earth, Shiro insisted they keep doing team training. So no matter what they had faced that day, the team met for an hour before dinner. Every night. 

It was Wednesday, so it was trust exercises. And it was Coran’s week to be in charge. 

“Let’s bring back an old favorite! Blindfolded partner guiding!!”

Coran’s enthusiasm was not met by the team, who had spent all day in strategic meetings. Lance was the first to react. 

“Heck yeah! Bring it on!”

They paired off - Allura with Shay, Romelle with Shiro, Hunk with Pidge, and Keith with Lance. Surprisingly, there wasn’t any complaint from the last two. 

Recently, the two of them had worked with synergy, predicting what the other would need and being ready without any communication. Of course, they hadn’t really noticed, and their incessant teasing hadn’t stopped but they were a team. A good team. 

The teams took a moment to study the maze before one of them got blindfolded. It happened to be Keith. 

“Kinky.” 

His comment was quiet, not intended to be heard. Lance stifled a snort, but still giggled at the Black paladin. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Fight me, McClain.”

Like I said. They don't even realize they bicker. It’s reflexive. 

“Go!”

Every team had a different approach. Hunk stumbled several times, his arms stretched out like a zombie. Pidge calculated his steps and turns to three decimal points. Shiro had memorized the maze, and hardly needed Romelle’s guidance. Allura traced out the steps ahead of her, then backtracked to guide Shay. 

Keith waited until Lance spoke, and then followed his instructions. 

“One of my steps forward.”

“Turn towards my voice by a half.”

“Yes, Mullet. That’s forwards.”

And even though he sounded annoyed, they finished first. 

Lance and Keith were the only team to not collide with a single wall - because even though they didn’t give the best instructions, they spoke the same language.


End file.
